Savior
by Catriona Faolan
Summary: Alice tells Jasper they weren't meant to be mates and that he will find his mate soon, that he has to help her. Bella is being abused and controlled by Edward when he comes back after New Moon. Not for Edward lovers. Dark Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Nor do I claim to.**

**As much as I love her. No Nessie in this story. Dark Edward.  
**

**After New Moon.  
**

**

* * *

**

Jaspers POV

I looked into my mates eyes. She had pulled me away from the rest of the family for a few days. I knew something was going on. I constantly worried about what she had seen. I gently touched her cheek. I could tell she was nervous about what she had to tell me.

"Jasper," She said softly. "There is something I have to tell you. SOmething I knew before I even met you. Something you have a right to now. I should have told you this long ago. But I didn't."

"What is it Alice?" I asked her gently.

"We aren't meant to be mates." She said and my heart cracked. "I have known this for a long time, Jasper. But your true mate you will find her soon and she needs your help. There is nothing I can do. So when you find out what is going on please don't blame me for not stopping what happens." I nodded.

"I understand Alice." I told her, "But what about you? What about your true mate?"

"I have seen him." She told me. "I just have to wait now." I nodded and hugged her.

"You'll find out really soon Jasper." She told me and I nodded in understanding.

Bella's POV

It took me a few months after Edward returned to figure out he didn't love me. I was just a toy to him. Something he liked controlling. When I confronted him with this he had told me to keep my mouth shut and that I was his. Thats when my loving Edward disappeared, except when we were in front of the family. Like now we were in my house alone. I didn't love Edward any longer. He was waiting for me down stairs, we had somewhere to be. Where I didn't know. I slipped on a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I pulled on my converse and made my way down stairs. Edward looked angry.

"Damn it Bella." He cursed, "Did you take long enough?"

"Sorry." I mumbled and cowered slightly.

"Afraid are you?" He snapped at me before slapping me across the face. I fell to the ground from the strength he had hit me with. "Oh joy now we can't go anywhere. I guess we will just have to have our own kind of fun here." I knew what he meant. After I had screamed at him that I didn't want him and I didn't love him, He had started doing more than just hitting me, he had started making me have sex with him. He moved over me.

"Mmmm... Charlie won't be home for awhile." Edward said and licked my pulse point. He ripped my clothes off me before I could blink and his clothes were gone too.

"Please don't Edward." I whispered as strangled sob escaped me. He pushed into me and laughed.

"Too late." He said to me and tears streamed down my face. I was learning to block this out. He pulled off me and I thought he had finished but I was wrong. He was more rough than ever before. He flipped me on my back side and forced himself roughly into my butt hole. I cried out loudly in pain and started sobbing loudly. At some point I passed out. When I woke he told me to go dress quickly his family was expecting us. I nodded and ran up the stairs. I slid on a t-shirt and a pair jogging pants. My body was sore. I ran quickly down the stairs despite the pain it caused me. I didn't say anything I just followed him to his car. The ride to his house was quiet. When we walked in my eyes landed on Jasper. I knew he was going to be able to feel the pain I was in. I hadn't even looked in the mirror. I wasn't aware of the bruise on my face or my wrists. I stared in a blank sort of way.

"Hello Bella," Esme said kindly and smiled. I forced a smile back at her.

"Hello." I said as calmly as I could though on the inside I was still panicked. I glanced at Jasper and he was staring at me.

"Jeez Bells were did you get that bruise on your face?" Emmett asked, he actually sounded concerned.

"She fell into the coffee table earlier." Edward lied smoothly. "I couldn't catch her because I was upstairs." I simply nodded and leaned against Edward.

"How about we watch a movie?" Alice suggested. I had figured the only reason Alice didn't know what was happening was because Edward knew how to block her from seeing. We all nodded and sat on couches with our significant others. I noticed Jasper and Alice were sitting pretty far apart. I sat down beside Edward and went the lights went out and the movie started, Edwards hand went to my upper thigh. Then he started squeezing, he squeezed a little harder each moment causing me to gasp in pain. Everyone eyes snapped our way. I looked at Jasper who looked seriously worried. When the movie was over Edward decided that me and him were going to the meadow. I knew fear was practically rolling off of me. But Edward only hit me a few times. When he took me home Charlie was there and I was relieved. Little did I know that this would continue for two more months before someone found out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Nor do I claim to.**

**As much as I love her. No Nessie in this story. Dark Edward.  
**

**After New Moon.  
**

**

* * *

**

Bellas POV

Edward pulled me up the stairs of his house. His family was out hunting. We sat on the bed. He gently ran his hand over my cheek. I knew I was shaking. His eyes were now a dark onyx color. For once I was truly frightened of the fact that Edward was a vampire. He leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back. Then the boundaries he once had dropped. He slide his tongue into my mouth. He started massaging my tongue with his and I responded, afraid of what would happen if I didn't. Then he pulled back. He quickly pulled my clothes off and his own. He pushed me back on the bed. I didn't want this, at one point I had but not anymore. But I didn't fight him as entered me knowing it would be useless. He broke through my barrier causing me to cry out loudly in pain. I was shaking from fear. I knew I was probably bleeding a little, and that Edward was hungry. He kept his mouth at my neck, licking and sucking. I felt his teeth grazing my neck and the bedroom door burst open.

"Stop Edward you'll kill her." Alice called out loudly, Jasper was standing next to her. Edward didn't respond. "Edward your going to kill her if you don't back away now." Edward growled but crawled off top of me. Edward left the room, leaving me laying there. I stood up and put my clothes back on. I glanced at Alice.

"Can you take me home Alice?" I asked her quietly. She nodded. We walked down the stairs and her and Jasper drove me home.

When I got home I took a shower then I went to my bedroom and burst into tears. I sobbed into my pillow. I felt a hold hand on my back. I was roughly flipped over onto my back. Edward was angry. I should have known better.

"OH I finally give you what you want and you cry about it?" Edward growled. "I just can't ever please you." He slapped me hard in the face. He grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the bed.

"Edward I didn't want that. I really didn't. I don't anymore." I told him weakly. "You treat me like a play thing."

"You are a play thing Bella, dear." He told me and smirked. "I wonder... Oh well if it doesn't work out the worst thing that could happen is you turn into a vampire." He grabbed my wrist and sunk his teeth in causing me to cry out loudly. He held my wrist in his mouth for a few minutes. Then he pulled it out and sniffed it. "Perfect not a trace of venom." He kissed me on the lips. I was getting dizzy from the blood. Then everything faded to black. When I woke it wasn't to the most pleasant of the things. I was naked and Edward was on top of me, inside of me.

"I thought we should finish what we started. Even if its not something you want." He whispered. I tried to block it all out but I found it impossible. When he finished he pulled out of me. Why was he doing this to me? I didn't understand. What had I done to deserve this. I rolled on my side and curled up in a ball and he was gone.

Jaspers POV

I glanced over at Alice. I was pacing the floor. I was trying to understand the emotions I had gotten from Bella when we walked in on her and Edward, to keep him from killing her. They didn't add up. She had been feeling pain, fear, and great discomfort. When we had taken her home. I decided to linger a few minutes to make sure she was okay. We had heard her sobbing. We stayed until Alice decided it was time to go because Edward was on his way there. Poor Bella. I didn't understand. I sat down and leaned against the wall. What the hell was going on? When Edward walked in the house I sensed lust and satisfaction rolling off of him. I shook my head. Why wasn't this adding up? I shook my head before running out the door to hunt.

Bellas POV

The next morning I dressed quickly. I walked down the stairs. Edward was waiting for me. He pulled me to him. When we got to school the rest of the Cullen's were waiting on us. I quickly tried to hide my fear from Jasper but he caught it quickly. He looked at me.

"Bella what happened? How did you get that bruise?" Emmett asked immediately. "Bella that doesn't look like a fall so don't try that with me. Did someone hit you?" I was a terrible liar. I knew I needed to tell someone. I may as well tell the only one who could possibly help me. My other family, Edwards family. My eyes flickered up at Edward then back to Emmett then once more back at Edward. Emmett's eyes widened in slight understanding but I shook my head at him slightly. I was surprised Edward hadn't caught this but his hand was busy grabbing at my butt and inner thigh.

School went by quickly. Edward took me home. To my disappointment Charlie wasn't there. I frowned. Edward pulled me up the stairs to my bedroom. He gently sniffed at my neck. He licked the spot before sinking his teeth in, After a few minutes he didn't pull away and I knew he was taking to much. The room had started to spin.

Jaspers POV

When we got home for school, Emmett pulled us all into the living room. He looked serious, not his usual joking self. Every shifted uneasily.

"Em whats going on?" Rose asked him concerned. Emmett took a deep unnecessary breath.

"Hes hitting her." Emmett stated angrily. "Edward is hitting Bella. She told me today. Well not exactly. But I asked her where she got the bruise on her face. I told her I knew she didn't fall. Edward was to distracted to notice. The bruise looked like a hand print. She just kept glancing at Edward then at me." Growls erupted through out the room. My eyes went wide. I glanced at Alice, she nodded at me. Bella was suppose to be my mate.

"There is something you should all know. Bella was meant for Edward." She spoke, "She was meant for Jasper." They all gasped loudly.

"Fuck." I said loudly. "That explains so much. Like when me and Alice walked in on Edward and Bella having sex her feelings were of pain, fear, and discomfort. Thats why shes been so scared these past few weeks." Alice screamed loudly and we all looked over at her.

"We have to go now. All of us. We have to hurry. Hes going to kill her." Alice spoke weakly. We all started running towards Bellas house.

"Ali whats going on?" I asked as we ran quickly through the woods.I knew everyone was listening.

"He bit her. He's taking to much blood." She whispered. When we go to the Bella's house we ran straight to her bedroom. Emmett and Rose grabbed Edward.

Bellas POV

Suddenly Edward was gone. I knew i was barely hanging on to consciousness. Rose and Emmett were restraining him. Carlisle was leaning over me checking on me.

"Jasper hes taken to much if we don't change her she'll die." Carlisle told me. "Its your call."

"Change her." Jasper told him. Then Jasper eyes turned from beautiful butter scotch to dark dark onyx. His eyes landed on Edward and he lunged.

"Shit. Shit." Alice cursed. I had never heard Alice cuss before. "Jasper you need to calm down. Your letting it take over." Letting what take over? I thought.

"Jasper." I whispered. "Whatever it is. He isn't worth it." Then I felt teeth sinking into my wrist and ankles and the side of my neck that hadn't already been bitten.

Jaspers POV

I let the demon take over me after I had told them to change Bella. I was ready to kill. The solider, the major, the warrior in me was ready to fight to the death. I heard Alice cursing in the back ground, telling me to calm down.

"Jasper," I heard Bella's voice whisper, "Whatever it is. He isn't worth it." That snapped me back. I was at Bella's side. We had to move quickly. Emmett, Rose and Edward were gone. Carlisle was scooping Bella into his arms. We ran quickly back towards the house. Carlisle lay Bella on the couch. She was out cold now. Alice was on the phone with Charlie telling him that Bella was going to stay the night with us and he said it was fine just to keep her out of Edwards room. I almost growled at the thought. Alice started thinking of ways for to fake Bella's death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Nor do I claim to.**

**As much as I love her. No Nessie in this story. Dark Edward.  
**

**After New Moon.  
**

**

* * *

**

Jaspers POV

I watched Bella writhing in pain caused by the venom that was coursing through her veins. I sent her waves of calm and comfort in hopes to ease her pain. I gently stroked her hair. I can't believe he had done this to her. She looked so weak as she laid there. I could hear him bitching upstairs.

"Let me the fuck go." He growled.

"No you fucking hurt her." Emmett snapped, "When she wakes up your going to know what it feels like to be weak, unable to fight back."

"She was just a human. Something for me to use and toss away. Its not like it was the first time I had tasted her blood, not even the second. If you look at her wrists you will see the scars there. The first one happened when I was fucking her. Have you ever had sex with a human Emmett? No really you should its an amazing feeling. She was so tight, I can't say she was wet though. She had begged me not to do it." Edward said and I could see the smirk on his face. "But it was just to amazing. I wonder what it would have been like to have her on her knees." I snapped at hearing this. This time my demon took over and I didn't think there was a point of return. I leaped up the stairs quickly. I grabbed his wrists.

"Let go Emmett," I growled lowly. Emmett did as I commanded and stepped back. "Edward Edward. You overstepped a boundary. Too bad you didn't notice what Alice had been having visions of. Edward Bella is my mate."

"Too bad for you she isn't a virgin anymore." Edward told me, "I took it from her." Then I was to far gone in my anger to return.

Alices POV

I watched as Jasper grew more angry and was more and more lost to his demon. He slowly ripped Edward apart. He took him to the back yard and started a fire. He threw the pieces in slowly. Then he rushed back into the house quietly. I wasn't sure if he was going to talk. I just knew that everyone in the house had to be careful. Jasper, though he seemed calm, was extremely violent at the moment. It wouldn't take much for him to snap. He went straight to Bella. At first I thought he was going to hurt her. But then he started checking over her body. He kept returning to her wrists though caressing them gently. I stepped forward and he let out a growl. I looked at the floor submissively and stepped backwards. I back out of the room. The others were downstairs.

"Whats going on Alice?" Esme asked me softly.

"Right now no one needs to go upstairs. Jaspers demons have taken over." I told them.

"But Bella's up there!" Emmett exclaimed loudly. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Don't worry about it. He won't hurt her. He keeps checking her over and over for injuries....but he keeps going back to her wrists. He is being so gentle, more gentle than necessary really. I tried to move forward but it angered him greatly. He is testy. We are going to have to wait on him to calm down."

"Jasper..." I heard a tinkling voice from upstairs. "Where is everyone else? Whats wrong Jasper?"I ran up the stairs and stopped in the doorway. The family stood beside me. Jasper was gently caressing her cheek softly.

"Bella Jasper let his demons take over. He will have to explain it to you, it has a great deal to do with his past and where he was changed." I told her gently. "But he is angry right now. Not at you. He wants to protect you." She nodded. She stepped towards him and lay her head against his chest. He ran a hand through her hair. He had never been this gentle when he got like this.

"Jasper." She said gently. "I'm okay. I promise. Please calm down. Alice and the family don't want to hurt me." He looked at her curiously. I watched as he calmed down. He blinked and looked down at Bella.

"Oh god what did I do?"He asked frantically. He looked at Bella and grabbed her wrists and stepped back. He was looking her over again for any sign of injuries. THen he looked at her wrist.

"Wellll you may have gotten to angry and you may have killed Edward." I told him. "But you ran back to Bella for at least the last thirty minutes you kept checking her over for injuries."I glanced at Bella. She was watching Jasper. Jasper moved closer to her and kept looking at her wrists. There was a scar on each. He gently ran his thumbs over them. His face was blank and clear and he pulled her to him. She looked a little shocked and confused.

"Need to hunt," He mumbled. but he didn't move. He kept holding Bella. He was being gentle, like she was still a helpless human. He ran his nose down the side of her neck. She stood there acceptingly. I gave her a smile.

When Jasper had decided Bella was okay, we all decided to go hunting as a family. We were out in the woods. Jasper hovering close to Bella the whole time. When we had all finished hunting we started running back towards the house. Emmett grabbed Bella and threw her on his back. Before anyone could realize what was happening Bella was sitting on the ground and Emmett was pinned beneath Jasper. Who was growling. He looked so animalistic. Bella stood up and gently approached them. She placed a soft hand on Jaspers back.

"Jasper." She said softly. "Is okay Jasper. I promise its okay. Em was just playing around. I'm fine. He wasn't trying to hurt me." Jasper looked up at Bella and his eyes softened. He picked Bella up and ran towards the house. Emmett looked shaken. We all ran behind them. When we got there Jasper was holding Bella gently rocking her while Bella was telling him she was fine. I realized something in that moment. What Edward had done had not only affected Bella but it had greatly affected Jasper. Bella was going to be treated like a China doll for a really long time. Carlisle seemed to agree with me. I saw a conversation between us is in the near future.

Jaspers POV

After a few days my protectiveness seemed to wear off a bit. I actually looked at Bella. She was beautiful. Her hair was more glorious than before. Though her eyes were still red they were quickly turning golden due to the amount of blood Edward had taken from her. She was slightly curvier. She rivaled Rosalie. We had quickly found out that Bella had as much resisting strength as Carlisle. We were still waiting to see if she had a real gift. Despite everything Bella seemed okay. Maybe it was realizing that now he couldn't hurt her. That he couldn't touch her. That he couldn't control her. I realized quickly that no one was in the house but me and Bella. She was laying on the bed in the room that Alice and Esme had fixed up for her. I walked quickly up there. There was a bed there, though she didn't need it. It was simply a comfort for her. I lay on the bed next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Hey darlin'," I said gently. A smile played on her lips as she rolled over to face me. We were now laying facing each other. I was gently tracing circles on the back of her hand. We were both slowly leaning in. Our lips met and slowly moved against each others. It only lasted for a second when she jerked back. Her fear was high, but pain, guilt, worry and self consciousness were all radiating off her as well.

"I'm sorry Jasper. Its not that I don't want to." She whispered, "I just can't. It just causes so much. So many memories." I gently stroked her hair.

"Its okay Bella." I told her. "I'm not upset or mad or angry." She leaned her head on my chest. I realized some things. Most of her fear wasn't only from the memories. But she was scared of me, afraid that I would hurt her in my anger. I sent her a wave of calm. Suddenly her eyes closed. Her breathing, from habit, was slow and deep. I shook her gently.

"Bella?" I said gently. "Bella darlin'?" She lay there no responsive her eyes not opening. I was starting to panic. "Bella sweet heart. Open your eyes." She didn't respond to me. I was freaking out. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Jasper? Son whats wrong?" Carlisle asked me.

"Its Bella. I don't know whats wrong. She got a upset and scared and then she sorta closed her eyes. Her breathing is deep and slow, from habit." I told him quickly. "I tried to get her to open her eyes but she won't."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Nor do I claim to.**

**As much as I love her. No Nessie in this story. Dark Edward.  
**

**After New Moon.  
**

**

* * *

**

Jaspers POV

Carlisle laughed and I was confused beyond all belief. As I stared worried down at Bella.

"Damn it Carlisle what is going on?" I asked him angrily. His laughing ceased.

"Sorry Jasper." He told me, "I think that Bella is just a little more human than the rest of us, giving her the ability to sleep. I wonder if she could do other things as well." I thought for a moment.

"But if shes more human than us wouldn't that make her weaker than us as well?" I asked him. The line was quiet for a moment.

"Probably." He told me. "But I bet her body has a back up plan for that to protect it self. She probably has a power of some sort. It will come out eventually." I nodded. We said good bye and hung up the phone. I looked down at my Bella. She seemed okay for the most part. She yawned and opened her eyes and looked over at me.

"Whats going on?" She asked me. "The last thing I remember is us kissing, me freaking out slightly and you sending me a wave of calm."

"Bella turns out your a little more human than we thought." I told her gently. "You seem to be able to sleep." She sat up and snuggled against me.

"Wow." She said quietly. I nodded and gently ran my hands through her hair."I guess thats pretty cool." I laughed quietly. God, I loved this girl. Wait! what? I knew I needed to take this easy as possible on her. She looked up at me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her gently.

"I'm great." She told me then she pressed her lips to mine. the background and the world disappeared. I held her tightly to me. The kiss deepened. I licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She obliged and our tongues fought for dominance. Her hands tangled in my hair. She moved on to my lap and wrapped her legs around my waist. I held her tightly to me. Lust, comfort, contentedness, and happiness rolled over in waves. I could smell her arousal. I moaned into the kiss. She broke the kiss but her mouth went to my neck. She was gently kissing and sucking. I groaned and I was getting more and more turned on by her actions. She ground her hips into mine and we both moaned loudly. Her mouth moved to my ear and she sucked lightly and nibbled.

"I want you Jasper." She whispered. "Feel how much." She raised her hips off mine and grabbed my hand. She slid it on the outside of her boyshorts, she had soaked them through. I moaned.

"Are you sure?" I asked her quietly thinking about earlier. She looked me dead in the eye.

"Yes." She told me and I could feel, confidence, lust, and sureness rolling off her. I lay her back on the bed and slowly slid her clothes off of her. This would be all about her. I showered her body in gentle soft kisses. I pulled all my clothes off and slid inside her gently. We both moaned. I gently moved inside her. Our movements were slow and gentle. We both knew we didn't need to rush, that it would be better if we took this slow. When we had both climaxed she snuggled into my chest as I pulled out of her. She was so beautiful. She went to her draw and grabbed some clothes and pulled them on. I understood, she was uncomfortable being without clothes. I told her I would be right back. I went to my room and dressed quickly. When I came back she was standing outside her room and I pulled her to me. I pulled her back to my room. We lay on my bed snuggling together in the silence. Then a thought hit me. More human than the rest of us...is it possible that she could get pregnant? I quickly banished the thought. I had always pictured myself, when I was still human, with my own little family. Bella kissed me softly.

"What did Alice mean when she said your demons had taken over and it had to do with your past?" She asked me quietly. I kissed her cheek.

"When I was turned it was during the civil war. I was only seventeen. I lied about my age and people believed me. I rose through the ranks quickly. In 1861 I met Maria, recognizing my military rank she changed me to fight for her. I was he prize solider. We created armies of newborns to help protect territories. Thats were my demons came in." I explained to her. "If Maria wanted a village taken out she would simply get me angry enough and I would lose total control wiping out entire villages and everyone it and any other vampire in the way. I took on the title 'God of War'. I would also train the newborns for her. But then I met Peter and Charlotte. We all left Maria." Her hand traced over one of my scars.

"Is that how you got all your scars?" She asked me quietly. I nodded. We heard the front door open. THe family was back. We both went downstairs and Emmett pulled Bella into a hug. He sniffed hard. His eyebrows scrunched.

"Why do I smell Jasper all over you? Why so strongly?" He questioned. Then his mouth formed a small 'o' shape. I knew that Bella would probably be blushing if she had been human. I feel the embarrassment rolling off of her. She pushed away from Emmett. She walked over to me and tightly wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my shoulder.


End file.
